


that's how i fell for you in the first place

by byuuunnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Angst, Pining, and more feelings, first fic i apologize, i just want a happy markhyuck fic okay, markhyuck, slight norenmin, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuuunnie/pseuds/byuuunnie
Summary: lee donghyuck has absolutely no idea when, or how mark lee took an interest in him.but what he does know is that he's happy with his relationship now, and whether his feelings are romantic or not, he would never take the risk of losing everything he has with mark.(or: donghyuck tries to find out how he and mark started talking in the first place)





	that's how i fell for you in the first place

donghyuck didn't know when, or how it started, for that matter.

mark lee had made it _extremely_ clear that he had absolutely no interest in donghyuck, or at least in the past. which is why he was more than amused to find out about donghyuck's short-lived, two-month crush on him, which their classmates had made painfully obvious to everyone but mark. and it wasn't an understatement to say everyone, because it reached even their class adviser, mr. kim dongyoung, who just gave him a quick  _ah, young love_ before proceeding to his class.

and this fell on deaf ears, for of course the mark lee could  _never_ , which at that point everyone's getting pretty suspicious whether he's just pretending or not, for  _how_ could he not when donghyuck's every action literally screamed  _mark lee, i like you!_ in his face? he was the only person who could ever top donghyuck's denseness—or rather,  _denial_ —when it comes to other people's affection towards them.

not to mention the way donghyuck literally approached wong yukhei, the guy mark's been pining over for a year now, or maybe two, just because  _he better be ready to catch these hands for hurting mark freaking lee_ , but ended up becoming the best of friends with him in the end. maybe it was at this point that mark had started taking interest in him, but he'll never know, for mark was so fond of teasing donghyuck that he'd never admit when he had actually started to notice him.

he would have to depend on his own intuition on guessing when it started, which donghyuck had honestly thought would be an easy job, considering how little they interacted for the past year. but he had found it much, much harder than he thought—maybe it was because he had never thought  _the_ mark lee, who was whipped for his best friend wong yukhei, would ever take an interest in  _him_. lee donghyuck.

of course, donghyuck was happy with everything he had now, and he would certainly take the fact that he was falling for mark lee  _again_ to his grave. he hadn't told anyone else, not even yukhei—hell, he wouldn't even have admitted it to himself had renjun and his damn boyfriends had not pointed out that  _hey, you and mark look more and more like a couple hanging out these days!_ partly also because he never understood  _why_ , because for all he knew, the measly crush he had on mark had been left behind way past half a year ago.

the once serious talks about plain old schoolwork had gradually turned into small talk, whether it was about how mark had almost burned the house down trying to cook an egg, or how donghyuck was mad because he forgot to save before a boss fight. and over time, they found interest in more serious matters, like how mark missed canada or how donghyuck was just sick and tired of his home. and they found comfort in each other.

it was the small things that mattered. the way when something happened back home, mark would be the first person to know. no matter how hard it was for donghyuck to type with his eyes blurry from crying and hands shaking from fear, mark  _had_ to know. and mark would just be as kind and understanding as always, calling him to soothe him as he tried to sleep, or just staying up messaging him because he needed someone to talk to. it felt like home.

donghyuck returned the favor in his own little way, from talking to mark on the phone when he feels lonely, to singing him a song when he has trouble sleeping. and he never minded, not one bit.

maybe it was the way he had become far too comfortable, far too  _used_ to all of this that scared him. the thought of losing this, everything he had with mark, even though he knew mark only ever did all of them out of friendship, was frightening. it wasn't a risk he was willing to take, and he just told himself to suck it up and if it hurts, it hurts. just anything not to lose mark.

at the same time, mark was becoming self-aware of how dependent he was becoming on donghyuck and his not-so-subtle growing feelings for him. never in his life had he thought he would be lucky enough to get himself a  _lee donghyuck_ , and he was most certainly not letting him just slip away like that.

and finally, after months of the same routine the two had done over the much-hated summer break, and also weeks of mark's planning for..  _something_ , school finally came around. and jaemin was more than thrilled at this, for he would finally stop hearing mark's  _i get it, you have boyfriends!_ when all he did was try and give him advice because  _hey, who's in a relationship here?_

the two was equally just as thrilled, perhaps even more—they wouldn't have to stick to blurry video calls because of their horrible internet connections, for they could finally,  _finally_ see each other face to face. and the first thing they did when they saw each other was shout— _markles! hyuckie!_ —and run to each other and hug as if the world was ending, to no one's surprise.

to say donghyuck was thrilled when mark asked him to stay around after class would be an understatement—he was beyond excited although he had no idea what it would be. but he trusted mark lee, and to know that it was him who asked was more than enough.

he almost cried—no, he  _cried_ when mark took him to the rooftop, much to his amusement because  _weren't you just making fun of me earlier because a rooftop is cliché_? but he couldn't stop crying, holding on to mark's hand, because it was just unbelievable to him, how mark would go out of his way to set up a freaking  _tent_ with fairy lights and a whole dinner and— _god, mark lee, did you really have to go out of your way to do this for me?_

the night was spent with donghyuck becoming curious how mark was even permitted to do all of this (read: mr. kim), and just when he thought he'd cried enough for the day, mark took out a guitar and started singing, much to donghyuck's delight. and their little hangout ended with donghyuck crying in mark's chest, shouting  _of course i do, you big idiot_ as a response to mark's lengthy and messy confession, which made the both of them laugh and cry.

and soon enough they were kicked out of the rooftop by mr. kim— _just go and walk him home or something, i'll take care of the cleaning up—_ which somehow led to mark walking donghyuck home, hand in hand as they both blushed and avoided eye contact with each other. and innocently, mark asked a question _—_ _donghyuck, i wonder how i fell for you?_

_you better find it out, mark lee. that's how i fell for you after all—finding the reason you ever took an interest in me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank you for reading this! considering my horrible writing i'm surprised you made it this far,, or maybe you just skimmed the whole thing?
> 
> anyway, i apologize for the horrible writing,, it's not exactly my first fic, but i never really had a talent and i just started writing for fun! and this was just a quick idea that was stuck in my head at 12mn which i decided to write because why not? and i'm sorry if it's not your cup of tea,, but i'm going to work on it!! maybe i'll write a fic again someday :'>


End file.
